


Grocery Store

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel works in the local grocery store and Dean's mother is having a baking spree. In which Dean and Cas both get incredibly flustered and Gabe views the entire situation with amusement and more than a little teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote. I may write more, I don't know. Let me know what you think and I hope you like it.

Dean pushed open the door to the grocery shop, pausing in the doorway. He didn't come in very often – normally the family trip to the supermarket once a week did the job just fine. Unfortunately, his mother was having her usual pre-thanksgiving pie baking session ( she liked to experiment) and had needed him to pick up various pastry related ingredients.

Dean could hear muttering from near the counter. He looked over curiously. A guy was smirking at a younger shop attendant, who was blushing furiously. The shop attendant looked over at Dean and flushed a deeper shade of red.

“ aaw, Cas. Don't be so shy.” The older guy laughed, a little maliciously. “ Come on, he'd be mad to turn you down. You're adorable. Actually, so is he.”

“ Gabe! Shut up!” the younger guy, presumably named Cas, yelped, ducking beneath the counter. Dean grinned to himself and strolled up to the checkout. Gabe chose that moment to walk off with great purpose, whistling innocently.

Dean peered over the edge of the checkout, looking down at Cas. Cas looked up slowly and groaned.

“ Gabe, I will ruin you.” He whispered furiously, not meeting Dean's eyes.

“ Hey there... Cas? Isn't it?” 

“ You really heard all that?” Cas asked.

“ Heard what?” Dean replied, false innocence in his voice. “ I was just wondering – could you direct me to the lemons? I haven't been in here in awhile.”

“ I would have remembered you if you had.” Cas blurted, then slapped a hand over his mouth.

Dean laughed wholeheartedly, patting the guy on the shoulder. Cas looked like he was about to fall over and wordlessly pointed in the direction of the fruit aisle.

Dean turned away, deliberately wiggling his ass a little more than necessary. He heard Cas choke from behind him. 

Five minutes later Dean returned to the checkout, now manned by a slightly less red Cas. He placed his basket on the counter and then looked straight into Cas's eyes. They were... incredibly blue, Dean realized. Actually, they were kind of beautiful. 

“ You have beautiful eyes.” Dean said. Shit. He hadn't quite meant to say that. 

“ Uh...ah...” Cas stammered, face returning to it's previous shade of tomato red mortification. He began putting items through the scanner with determined concentration. Dean looked at his own toes for a moment before making the mistake of watching Cas's hands as he worked. He tried looking at his face but that was no better – he was biting his lip now, his full, slightly chapped, wonderful lip. Damn. Dean was supposed to be the flirt, supposed to make people stumble on their words. Not the other way round – hell, this guy hadn't even done anything except blush adorably.

“ Um... that's eleven ninety five, please.” Cas said. Dean handed over the money. “ and that wasn't fair.” He adds quietly.

“ What?” 

“ You know. Talking about my eyes like that. I know it's obvious that I am attracted to you but you don't have to exploit it.”

Dean frowned. 

“ You really do have beautiful eyes though.” Dean said, some part of him shrivelling up with mortification. Cas smiled slightly.

“ Sure. Don't be a dick – I know you aren't interested.”

“ Oh do you?” Dean replied, raising one eyebrow suggestively. He turned and left the shop before he could see Cas's reaction.

 

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed, slumping down in his seat. Thank god that was over. He was going to murder Gabriel. Who had now chosen to return, a smug grin on his face.

“ So?” He prompted. “ any plans tonight?”

Cas groaned.

“ No.”

“ Really?” Gabe raised an eyebrow. “ He turned you down?”

“ I didn't ask!” Cas said, a little snippily. Could no one just leave him to drown in self pity for like, five minutes?

“ Why not? He obviously likes you. I heard his comments.” Gabriel put down a box of clearance items and batted his eyelashes. “ Oh Cas!” He mimicked. “ What beautiful eyes you have!” 

Cas banged his head on the checkout and groaned.

“ He was not like that. He was clearly taking advantage of my stupid crush – make the cashier blush for an ego boost. At least he didn't get all freaked out.” Cas sighed. Dean fucking Winchester was the bane of his life – as long as he didn't have to speak to him he could just about manage. But now, well now Dean knew he existed and somehow that made everything about a hundred times worse –because now Cas knew what his name sounded like coming from Dean's lips and he knew exactly what shade of green Dean's eyes were and he could probably pick out what washing powder he used if he was creepy and went and sniffed a selection. 

“ I'm pretty sure that's not true. Did you not see him blushing? Or tripping over his own feet as he left the shop?”

“ No. Because it didn't happen. Because he is Dean Winchester and he is cool and collected and can actually flirt without fucking up.”

Gabe smirked.

“ So he was flirting?”

“ Will you just leave me alone? Nothing is going to happen.”

“ Whatever you say, little brother.” Gabriel grinned easily, going back to whatever it was he was doing before he decided to rub salt into Cas's wounds.

 

Dean walked home in a daze. His heart felt oddly light after his encounter with Cas and he was still grinning when he let himself into his house.

“ I got the groceries.” He called, heading through to the kitchen. His mother dusted her hands and came over, taking the bag from his hands.

“ Thanks Dean – you manage to get everything?”

“ Uh... I think so. The shop assistant was very helpful.” He smiled broadly.

“ Was she also pretty and batting her eyelashes by any chance?” His mum smirked knowingly. “ shall I expect you home for dinner?”

“ What?” Dean asked, doing an incredibly good impersonation of a goldfish.

“ Well, did you ask her out or not?” 

“ Her? No... no... it was Cas. He helped me.” Dean said without thinking. Shit, he realized. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

His mum looked surprised for a moment. Then she laughed.

“ Castiel Novak has got you in such a tizzy? My my.” She shook her head, unpacking the shopping.

“ A tizzy? No... I think you've got the wrong idea. I don't like him like that.”

“ Sure. So I'm imagining that lovestruck expression on your face? Trust me Dean – I'm your mother. I know your faces.”

“ Mum! I'm not even gay!” Dean yelped, voice raising a few octaves. His mother placed her still floury hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

“ I never said you were. And if you were – well, it would be fine, OK?” She said seriously.

Dean nodded, biting his lip to stop it wobbling. He had struggled for a long time with his sexuality – rehearsed coming out as bi a hundred times in his mind. His mothers easy acceptance meant a lot.

His mum smiled again, wiped a smudge of flour across his nose and turned back to her cooking. She peered into the bag.

“ Hey Dean?” She asked, a glint in her eye.

“ What?”   
“ You forgot almond essence. It's vital. Run back to the store will you?”

“ I hate you.” Dean growled, checking he had change in his pocket and leaving the house.

“ Love you.” His mum called, smiling when she realized he still had flour on his face.

Dean walked slowly, thinking about what he would say this time. No more blurted compliments. Hopefully. He was prepared now. He grinned with slight anticipation, working out how to extract another blush from Cas. It probably wouldn't be hard.

He stepped back into the shop, looking around quickly. Cas wasn't in the room. Dean swallowed down disappointment and was about to start the hunt for almond essence when Cas came through from the back.

“ Dean?” He asked quizzically. 

“ Forgot something.” Dean said.

“ Right. Do you require assistance?”

“ almond essence?” Dean asked, though he had already spotted it.

Cas walked over, straightening his uniform self consciously. 

“ It's just here.” He said, pointing to a shelf by Dean's shoulder.

“ Thanks.” Dean said, turning and smiling into Cas's face, looking pointedly at his lips. He expected Cas to flush red again but instead he began to snigger.

“ What?” Dean said, insulted.

“ Sorry... it's just... you've got flour on your nose.” He grinned. Dean brushed a hand across his face.

“ Gone?”

“ Not quite. Here, let me.” Cas reached out, brushed his thumb across Dean's nose. He let his hand linger just a moment longer than was appropriate.

“ There.”

“ Uh... thanks.” Dean said, clenching his fists before he did something stupid like grab the front of Cas's shirt and kiss him right there.

“ No problem.”

“ Uh... almond essence?” 

Cas grabbed a bottle and headed to the checkout. “ Anything else?” He asked. A date, Dean thought, but bit his lip to stop it the words tumbling out. He shook his head and paid.

“ I guess I'll see you around.” He said.

“ Maybe.” Cas replied. Dean turned to leave. “ Oh, Dean?” 

Dean turned.

“ The flour – it was already gone.” Cas confessed. Dean nearly knocked over a selection of reduced price tin cans.

 

Cas grinned to himself when Dean left. Perhaps he hadn't been imagining the earlier sexual tension after all. Who would have thought it? Dean Winchester, all flustered because of him.


	2. The first date (or a slightly awkward walk, because Dean couldn't wait.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean realizes Cas might just be the guy of his dreams and Gabriel plays the over protective brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive feedback so far - it motivates me to keep writing and editing and uploading. Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> P.S I am working on writing more - it will be put up as and when I finish chapters and have the time, so bear with me :)

Dean was desperate for another excuse to go back to the store. This wasn't the usual fleeting kind of crush – you know, the kind where you make eye contact with someone and think about them for the next 10 minutes, or when you pass someone in the street and construct a life story for the two of you. He couldn't let it pass.

He wasn't sure why he hadn't ever noticed Cas before. The family had lived their as long as his had. Maybe he had only recently started working in the store. Or perhaps Dean really did not get out much at all.

Either way, he spent the remainder of the afternoon watching his mum bake, and every time she so much as paused while looking around the kitchen he leapt up.

“ Do you need anything? I'll get it if you do. I don't mind going back. Even though it is totally embarrassing returning to a store more than once.”

His mum laughed.

“ Just go and ask him out Dean.”

“ I... I can't.”

“ Really? Come on, you ask people out the whole time. When you came back from your first day of school you told me all about this boy in your kindergarten class and how great he was.”

Dean blushed. 

“ I did? Oh god, so you always knew?”

His mum nodded. 

“ Wait, who was this guy?”

“ Oh I don't know. You said he had dark hair, and the most amazing blue eyes.”

Dean put his head in his hands.

“ Seriously? Cas? I wonder if he remembers?”  
His mum shrugged.

“ No idea.”

“ Wait, why did I forget him?”

Mary sighed heavily.

“ I think your dad may have said something. About no one in his house being a fag. And you never mentioned him or any other guy again.”

Deans face fell.

“ Look, I'm gonna go find Cas, OK?”

“ OK sweetie. Good luck.” she smiled with encouragement.

“ Hey, can I take some pie?”

“ Uh... I've only got apple spare. It crumbled a little.”

“ It's fine. All your pie is great. Oh, can you not tell Sam? At least not yet.”

“ Can't face the teasing?”

“ He was bad enough when it was a girl.” Dean said, wrapping up two slices of pie.

His mum laughed a she left the house.

When Dean arrived at the grocery shop the other attendant, Gabe, was closing up. He looked up when Dean arrived.

“ Your mum sure is forgetful.” He said, with a knowing smirk.

“ I didn't forget anything.” Dean said, with as much arrogance as he could muster. “ I'm looking for Cas.”

Gabe laughed. 

“ I knew you'd be back. Cas didn't believe me.”

“ Where is he?”

“One minute. If you are gonna try it on with my little brother you had better treat him right. He doesn't do flings or one night stands. Treat him well or you'll have to answer to me.”

Dean looked alarmed.

“ I only just met him! I just wanted to speak to him, that's all.”

“ sure.” Gabe grinned, cheerful again. He moved to the side and gestured for Dean to go through with his sweeping brush. “ He's in the back, doing the inventory.”  
Dean offered a small, slightly embarrassed smile and entered the shop for the third time that day.

“ Cas?” he called.

He heard a box thump to the floor and then Cas emerged.

“ Dean!” he said, smiling. Then he frowned. “ Wait, we're closed.”

“ Uh yeah... I wanted to talk to you. If that's OK.”

“ I guess so. Can I just finish this? It will only take a minute.”

“ No problem.” Dean said, sitting on a box.

Cas continued working. Dean watched him curiously, trying to remember when he first saw him. Now he thought about it, Cas had always been there, on the periphery of his life. He couldn't remember if they had ever spoken though.

“ I'm finished. Do you want to take a walk?”

“ Yeah. That would be great.” Dean said, trying not to grin like an idiot.

They left the back room and went out into the shop.

“ Let me deal with Gabe.” Cas said. “ He's a nightmare.”

Dean laughed and went outside. He could hear Gabriel saying wildly inappropriate things to Cas. Dean could practically feel the heat radiating of Cas's face from outside.

“ Shall we?” said Cas.

“ You managed to get past Gabe? He already had words with me about mistreating you.”

Castiel groaned.

“ Pay no attention to him. Seriously, he shows me up in front of everyone.”

“ so is this a regular occurrence? Seducing unwitting customers with the power of your eyes and adorable blush?” Dean said. He looked down, not quite able to meet Cas's eyes after complimenting him. 

“ Every day.” Cas said seriously.

Dean elbowed him. Cas laughed.

“ OK, not every day. Maybe never.”

“ That is also a lie.” Dean said. “ there is no way I'm the first to brave Gabe and ask you out.”

“ So this is a date?” Cas said. 

“ Uh... well, not really. I mean, I'd do something better. I did bring pie though.”  
“ your mums pie?” Cas's eyes lit up. “ her pie is the best.”

Dean frowned, wondering when Cas had ever had his mum's pie. He felt like there were some blanks in his memory.

“ Your 6th birthday. You brought some into school. We used to be in the same class.”

“ Oh. Right.” Dean said, handing him a slice wrapped in napkins. “ It's a little crumbly.”

“ You aren't the first. To ask me out.” Cas clarified. “ you are the first to brave Gabe though.”

Dean nodded. He didn't quite feel ready to go into discussing exes. 

“ So will you? Go out with me?” Dean asked, realizing that he was the one blushing now.

“ I'll think about it.” Cas said, in his oddly serious humour. 

“ Come on, that isn't a proper answer!” Dean protested, shoving him again.

“ Fine! Yes. But you are on trial.”

Dean grumbled but couldn't help his grin from showing. Castiel laughed.

“ We're acting like schoolgirls.” He said.

“ I've not giggled yet. I still have some pride.”

“ Do you giggle?” Cas asked.

“ There was one unspeakable time.” Dean said. Cas raised an eyebrow. “ No way. I am not telling that story.”

“ Not yet.” Castiel said, an easy promise of them growing closer in his voice. Dean smiled, looking into his eyes.

“ You are kind of amazing, you know that?” he said.

Castiel smiled shyly.

“ I know.” He grinned. Dean had to try his best not to grab him and kiss him right in the middle of the street. " Oh, and by the way, my main motivation for dating you is to get more of your mums pie."


	3. Facing Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is way to invested in his little brothers relationship. In which Gabriel ships Destiel more than anyone else on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you all so much for your comments - I'm really glad people are enjoying my work and it's helped me get back into writing.   
> Secondly, chapter 4 is mostly written but needs some editing - it should be up before the end of the week. Further than that I don't know - so suggestions and comments are super welcome.
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for reading :)

When Castiel returned to his house, situated behind the store, it was dark and he was shivering, dressed in just a shirt and thin apron. He didn't notice though, and he was smiling so wide he thought his face would split open.

He was dating Dean Winchester. 

Who he had sort of always had a major thing for, despite the fact that Dean had not acknowledged him since they were six years old. 

Castiel allowed himself one last secret smile and then did his best to compose himself before facing his family and Gabe's inevitable teasing.

He opened the door and before he even got his coat off Anna was there, mouth already open with a question.

Cas sighed. One day, he would find a way to pay Gabriel back for this. He didn't know how, but he would.

“ Dean Winchester?” Anna asked. “ I never thought you were his type.”

Castiel frowned at her.

“ Probably because you thought you were.” he said, looking pointedly at her rather low cut top.

“ Oh shut up. I only slept with him once.”

Castiel shook his head and walked past her. Anna's brief fling with Dean was a sore spot. To be fair to Anna, she hadn't known how Cas felt. No one did. 

“ Oh, and by the way Cas?” she called.

Cas didn't turn.

“ You are in for a treat.”

Castiel felt his face burn for what must have been the thousandth time today. Anna's laughter followed him up the stairs. He loved his family but they didn't half drive him mad. At least it was only Anna and Gabriel in the house most of the time now. 

Cas dumped his coat on the bed. He took the napkin that had held the pie from the pocket, and looked at it. He went and dropped it into the bin. He got ready to shower, realizing he was still shivering from the cold night air. 

Just as he was about to switch the water on he returned to his room and took the napkin out, cursing his sentimentality. The slightly crumby, sticky paper was folded neatly into a draw. Castiel shook his head. 

Maybe one day Dean would find it in that draw, and they would both laugh at Cas and his kleptomaniac tendency to keep everything that held any kind of value.

After showering, Cas went on a quest for food, realising the pie was the only thing he had eaten since lunchtime.

Gabriel was in the kitchen, eating an evening snack of cocoa pops. Gabriel loved chocolate. He also loved cereal and food that did not require effort to make. Gabriel ate an awful lot of chocolate cereal. Cas worried.  
“ Cas!” Gabriel said, grinning through a mouthful. A few cocoa pops made a getaway back to the bowl.

“ Gabe.” Cas said, suspicion in his voice.

“ Did he kiss you?” Gabe said, resting his chin on his hand and staring dreamily into the distance.

“ Is that face a genuine expression of your current emotion?” Castiel asked.

“ Oh yes. It's so romantic. Starcrossed lovers meeting in the grocery store, bonding over pie. I'm gonna write a book about it.”

“ No your not.” Cas said firmly. “ Anyway, you failed English.”

“ Graphic novel?” Gabriel smirked.

Castiel glared.

“ Fine, fine. Seriously though, how did it go?”

“ OK, I think.” Cas said, smiling. “ He brought me pie. And we talked. I managed not to fall over.”

Gabriel looked at him in despair.

“ You are no good at details!” He cried. “ Did he kiss you or not? I need to know.”

Cas blushed.

“ Not yet.” He said. “ But we only started speaking today.”

“ Second date?”

“ Dean didn't want to count the walk as the first one. He said he just didn't want to wait to speak to me again.”

“ Second date?” 

“ We haven't arranged anything yet. Gabriel, will you give me a break? You never do this to Anna.”

“ Anna has a new guy every week. Sometimes two.” Gabriel said. “ And none of them are Dean Winchester. Well, except that one time.”

“ Will anyone ever move on from that?”

“ The fact that your sister screwed your boyfriend? Or that you sort of have your sisters sloppy seconds? Never.” Gabriel laughed. Then he saw Cas's face. “ Hey, chill. He doesn't want Anna. I saw the way that guy looked at you. It was like he'd seen a giant jar of nutella half price.”

“ Gabe! I am not cheap!” Cas said, indignant.

“ What? no. I mean nutella, nutella's great. I love nutella. That was a compliment.”

“ Right.”

“ I'm proud of you Cas.” Gabe said.

“ What for?”

“ Finally taking an opportunity to get laid. Seriously, there's girls in there every week checking you out.”

Castiel shrugged.

“ Hey, maybe now your taken someone will show some interest in me. I think your height is putting me at a disadvantage.”

Castiel laughed at his brother, knowing full well that his comments were unfounded. Gabriel was charismatic and an expert flirt – he was just fussy. 

“ I'm going to bed.” Castiel said. “ Goodnight, Gabe.”

“ Night Cas.” Gabriel said, returning to his slightly soggy cereal.

“ Gabriel? Thank you.” Cas said softly.

“ What for?”

“ You know, just being here.” Cas said, and left before he said something too sappy.


	4. A phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night phone call occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware - this is so sugary sweet it may rot your teeth. As always, feedback is incredibly welcome.

Dean returned home with a smile to rival Cas's. Simply being in Castiel's company put him in a good mood. He thought he could probably just sit by Cas forever and not get bored of looking at his face.

He wanted to watch him read or draw or something, see what he looked like when he forgot anyone could see. He wanted to see Cas being purely himself, because to Dean that seemed to be one of the most beautiful things you could be.

Dean wasn't quite sure what had come over him. He could not remember ever falling for someone so quickly or so deeply. Maybe it had always been there, he thought. He know knew that Castiel was there in his past, scattered through his memories, suppressed.

He remembered catching Castiel stare at him in a class they shared, and Castiel's face flushing when Dean caught his eye. He remembered a giggle from a girl stood with Cas as Dean walked past and a hasty “ shut up!” from Castiel. He remembered sharing a candy bar with a blue eyed boy on his first day of kindergarten.

He also began to remember the harsh words of his father, growing up. The noises of disgust when every anything to do homosexuality was on the news. The comments when Sam grew his hair out when Dean wore a pink shirt.   
Dean had suppressed this part of who he was for as long as he could remember, and as a result he had suppressed Castiel as well. Dean felt suddenly sad, wondering if he could have had longer with Cas already.

But then he realized that he still had their first kiss to look forward to and that filled him with a giddy anticipation. 

He headed upstairs. His parents were out to dinner with a friend, and Sam was staying with Jessica, a school friend who was “ purely platonic.” Which probably meant they were both mad about each other but Sam was too scared to make a move.

He switched his phone on and texted Cas.

Are you up?

The reply came within a minute.

Yes.

Dean smiled.

Can I call you?

In reply his phone began to ring. Dean grinned and lay on his bed, wedging the phone against his ear.

“ Cas?” He said.

“ Why are you calling?” Cas asked, though his voice sounded pleased.

“ I just wanted to talk to you. There's so much I don't know.”

“ Well no one knows everything, Dean. Not even the human race as a whole knows everything.”

“ About you, idiot. I don't give a crap about the rest of the race.”

Cas laughed softly and the sound made Deans heart skip. He glared at his chest, as if willing it to behave like and 18 year old guy and not a kid with their first crush. Though maybe Cas had been his first crush and he just hadn't felt the butterflies yet.

“ What do you want to know?”

“ Everything.”

“ Ask.” Cas said.

“ What do you like best on toast?” 

“ Peanut butter and Jelly.” Castiel replied promptly. Dean smiled.

“ What is the first thing you do when you wake up?”

“ Try and remember my dreams.” 

“ In the morning, tell me your dream.” Dean said.

“ No one likes hearing other peoples dreams!” Cas protested.

“ But everyone likes telling other people theirs.” Dean said, grinning.

“ What if it's embarrassing?” Cas said.

“ Don't care.”

“ What if you are in it?” his voice contained some mild anxiety now.

“ Even better.” Dean replied. He was laughing now, imagining Cas's blush.

“ Hey Cas?” He asked.

“ Yes Dean?”

“ How red is your face?”

Castiel groaned.

“ I blush easily, OK.”

“ I know.” Dean said.

“ One day, I'll make you blush.” Castiel vowed, voice serious.

“ I look forward to it.” Dean replied.

“ It's my turn to ask questions now.” Cas's sounded a little shy. Sometimes the questions you asked about a person could reveal a lot about yourself.

“ Go ahead.” Dean said, shifting to get more comfortable.

“ What's your favourite weather?” he said. “ and don't just say sunny. Be specific.”

“ OK.” Dean said, thoughtful. “ Right, I've got it. You know that period, right after a thunderstorm? When everything is so fresh and new feeling? I like that.” Dean said. He wished he could see Cas's face.

Castiel made a small humming noise over the phone. He sounded pleased. Dean felt as though he had passed some kind of test.

“ and you?” Dean asked. He was suddenly curious.

“ I like the actual thunderstorm.” Cas said. “ or the rain, at least.”

“I'll kiss you in the rain.” Dean said, without thinking. He heard Cas inhale sharply. “ If you'd like that.” Dean said, hastily. He felt his face burning.  
“ Hey Dean?” Cas said, a question in his voice.

“ Yeah?” Dean said quietly.

“ Did you just make yourself blush?”

“ Shut up Cas!”

“ I didn't even need to do anything!” Cas said, a little gleeful. Dean relaxed, glad that Cas hadn't been weird about Dean's comment.

“ Dean?” Cas said. “ I'm gonna go to sleep now, if you don't mind.”

“ OK Cas.” Dean said. He yawned, suddenly sleepy.

“ I'm not going to be funny about hanging up. I don't understand that.” He said, in warning.

“ That's OK.” Dean said. “ Goodnight Castiel.” 

“ Goodnight Dean.” Cas replied, and hung up promptly. Dean smiled at his phone in happy confusion before rolling over and going to sleep.


	5. Balthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's friendship with Balthazar is compromised due to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, some mild misery and angst in here. Sorry. Fluff to follow, I promise.

Dating Dean, Cas discovered, was as easy as breathing. Unless you were an asthmatic. What he meant was that Dean fitted into his life like his lungs fit into his body – he quickly became as important as any vital organ.

That sounded clichéd and overly cheesy but to Castiel it felt like the truth. Maybe it was the haze of first love or simply knowing that there was someone who cared enough to say good morning every day when they still had sleep in there voice. Either way, Cas became incredibly attached to his phone.

They did not see each other for the rest of that week – after the pie events on Wednesday it turned out that life stopped for no man, and certainly didn't stop for true love.

They called each night though and Castiel was a little glad that they weren't suddenly together 24/7. It meant he could anticipate the next time he would see Dean, look forward to it. And somehow Cas didn't think spending time with Dean would ever be an anti climax to what he hoped it would be.

He hummed as he stocked the shelves, looking forward to the the coming months. He ignored the voice that whispered about the future and college and distance. The hourglass over their heads was still filled with months, and Cas intended to enjoy everyone of them.

Cas's phone rang and he picked it up with lightning reflexes.

“ Dean?” He said.

“ Um... No?” a slightly confused voice said. “ This is Balthazar, you know, your best friend? Who you haven't spoken to for … oh, let's see, four days?”  
“ Balthazar?” Cas said.

“ You do remember me, right?” 

“ It's been four days, not forever!” Cas said. “ we aren't married.”

“ May as well be.” Balthazar muttered. “ I get all the bad stuff and none of the sex.” he mused. “ I'd get a divorce, if I could.”

Cas sighed. His and Balthazar's relationship was a slightly complicated one – namely, Castiel hadn't noticed how Balthazar felt, even when he had been staying with him several times a week and Balthazar had been ironing his clothes. And then there had been an awkward half drunk kiss and now their friendship was limping along, trying to recover from the miscommunication and awkwardness. 

“ I'm sorry.” Cas said, meaning it. 

“ Anyway, moving on. Word around town is you are dating Winchester. The older one, not the cute gangly kid.”

“ I believe Sam is under-age.” Castiel said. 

“ So?” Balthazar asked, waiting for confirmation. Obviously he hoped the rumour mill was just that – rumour. 

Cas sighed again, guilt pooling in his stomach.

“ The word is correct.” He said. 

“ Right.” Balthazar replied, his voice cold, but not cold enough to cover up the emotion he was trying to conceal. 

“ Ba” Cas began, but the phone disconnected. Cas called back but there was no answer. He leaned his head against the shelf miserably, nearly knocking off several tins of baked beans.

He hadn't contacted his friend for this particular reason. He had dreaded hurting him further than he already had. The situation was worse now though, if he had got the news second hand. Cas did wonder how the word had got around aforementioned town ( namely, Lawrence, Kansas.) Maybe him having a date really was something to talk about.

It was more likely that Dean hadn't paid any cheerleaders a visit and someone had done some sleuthing. 

When Cas's shift finished he texted Dean.

Hey, I've got to visit a friend tonight. I'll speak later. You want to meet up tomorrow?”

He put on his jacket while he waited, knowing Dean was quite likely up to his elbows in grease at the the local mechanics. 

He was on his way to Balthazars when his phone buzzed again.

Have fun. I'll see you Sunday. (that is the day tomorrow, right?) 

Yeah. We'll plan later. X Cas replied, before putting his phone on silent. Time to face his friend and try and talk through the guilt he was feeling.

He knocked on the front door with more than a little apprehension. He hoped desperately that Balthazar would be willing to speak to him. There was the possibility of him slamming the door in his face and giving Cas the cold shoulder for several weeks.

The door opened and a miserable looking Balthazar peered out. Cas's heart sunk further. Balthazar was such an outgoing person – way more lively and cheery than Castiel ever was – and it was horrible to think that Cas was responsible for making him feel like this.

“ Can we talk?” Cas asked quietly.

Balthazar nodded and opened the door before heading up the stairs. Castiel shut the door behind him and followed. They didn't say anything until they were both sat on Balthazar's bed, side by side but with a few more inches between them than normal.

“ So, you and Dean?” He asked, trying valiantly to smile. 

“ Yeah.” Cas said in a small voice, trying his best not to. He did not want to rub his happiness in his friends face.

“ I am happy for you, if you're happy.” Balthazar said. “ But I'm also insanely jealous and kind of miserable. Sorry about that.”

Cas nodded.

“ I'm sorry, too.” He said. “ If I could choose who I loved, you'd be a good choice.” 

“ Obviously.” Balthazar replied. Cas felt the corner of his mouth twitch in amusement.

“ I just wish it was me that could make you happy, you know?”

“ You do make me happy. And I love you. Just not the way you want me to.” 

“ Would it be so bad?” He asked. “ Would it be so bad to wake up to me?”

Cas said nothing, to many emotions inside of him.

“ Balthazar, I don't know what to do. I hate hurting you – I really do. But I'm falling in love with Dean Winchester and he gives me pie and wants to hear my dreams in the morning and I'm so so sorry that I can't fall for you that way.”

“ Can't? Or are you going to give me that whole “ we're better of as friends speech?” because I'm telling you now, I'd risk our friendship in a heartbeat if it meant I got to love you.”

“ That's the problem.” Cas said. “ there's an imbalance of feeling and it's destroying us. I miss how we were.”

“ You mean you miss when I pined after you secretly and ironed your shirts and kept a spare toothbrush in my bathroom ?”

Cas just looked sad.

“ You know that night? When we were drunk?” Balthazar asked. 

“ When we kissed?” 

Balthazar nodded.

“ Yes?”

“ I wish to god I'd been sober. I wish I remembered it properly and I wish I hadn't smelt of beer. If that was our one kiss, I wish I'd done a better job of it.”

Cas looked at his friend closely for the first time in while. He'd been unable to meet Balthazar's eyes since he arrived, but now he did. And he almost recognized the expression there. But where Dean's eyes held care and happiness and excitement, Balthazar's held all the pain of unrequited love. And Cas had spent enough years watching Dean to know what it felt like.

Castiel leaned forward and gently kissed his friend on the lips. Balthazar's breath hitched and his lips parted in surprise. Cas stayed there for a moment of two before pulling away. Balthazar's eyes were closed and his face had flushed red.

“ I'm sorry.” Cas said, tears in his eyes. “ I'm so sorry I've hurt you like this. That kiss – that's how it should have been. I shouldn't leave you with that and I'm sorry if it gave you false hope but I just wanted you to have a better memory.”

There were tears in Balthazar's lashes. One fell as he opened his eyes and looked at Cas. 

“ I love you.” Balthazar said. 

Castiel smiled sadly and left the room, knowing it could be awhile before he and Balthazar were back to any semblance of normal.

Cas wondered if, in another life, he could have been with Balthazar. He realised he could have, in a world where Dean Winchester didn't live in the same town. It wasn't that Cas didn't feel for his friend – he was sure, in time, he could grow to love him. But it wouldn't be fair to Balthazar because he didn't need to grow to love Cas.

Castiel just hoped he found someone else soon. He wanted nothing more for his friend to be happy and it made him sad to think he could be the one barring the way to his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give Balthazar a happy ending. Maybe.


	6. Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is introduced to Dean's family, minus John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mildly fluffier chapter to apologize for Friday's Balthazar related angst. Enjoy and feedback is much appreciated - it encourages me to keep writing and therefore you get to keep reading so everyone wins ;) ( Unless you hate this fic in which case not leaving feedback is probably the option for you.)

When Cas got home he found Dean's Impala outside the door. He smiled despite his weary exhaustion – it seemed not even breaking his friends heart could extinguish his enthusiasm for seeing Dean.

He went inside and took of his coat, listening. He could hear Gabriel's voice as-well as Dean's, and another guys voice. Cas frowned and walked into the kitchen.  
“ Cas!” Dean said, leaping up and beaming. The other boy coughed to cover up a laugh. 

“ Hey.” Cas said, offering up a small grin. Dean stood slightly awkwardly in front of him. They hadn't quite broken the touch barrier yet.

Castiel stepped forward and hugged Dean. Dean stood stiff for a moment before relaxing and wrapping his arms around Cas. Castiel pressed his face against Dean's shoulder and breathed him in.

He wished they were alone so he could fully process the experience and enjoy it, but he was aware of the gangly boy and his smirking older brother, so he pulled away from Dean and held his chin up high, pretending not to notice his burning face.

He glanced at Dean and saw him rubbing his nose self consciously, cheeks tinted pink. Cas smiled.

“ So what are you doing here?” He asked. “ and who is your friend?”

“ I'm Sam.” The boy said, getting up from his chair. Cas looked at him in amazement. His legs just seemed to keep coming from under the table. Eventually he was fully straightened and Cas looked up at him. “ I'm Dean's little brother.” 

Castiel shook his hand. 

“ I'm not sure little is entirely the right word.” Gabriel commented, eyeing Sam rather obviously.

“ Gabriel!” Castiel said, in a warning tone.

Sam blushed. Gabriel winked.

“ No.” Cas said. “ absolutely not.”

Dean nodded. “ There's jailbait and then there's borderline paedophilia.”

Gabriel pouted. Cas cringed. 

“ I'm flattered.” Sam said, grinning at Gabriel. “ But I, well, I don't swing that way.”

“ Not even a little?” Gabriel asked.

Sam shook his head good naturedly. 

Gabriel laughed.

“ Guess I'll have to leave the dating of Winchesters to my little brother.”

“ Winchester. Singular.” Dean said. 

Gabriel sighed in mock despair and went to get some cereal. Castiel was not sure whether he had been kidding or not, but he hoped his older brother was not seriously considering trying to seduce Dean's little brother.

“ Hey, are they cocoa pops?” Sam asked, rubbing his stomach.   
“ Yup.” Gabriel said, holding the box against his stomach and frowning. Sam pulled a face that bared a striking resemblance to a puppy. Gabriel relented and took out an extra bowl. 

They sat and began to eat, discussing cereal with gusto.

Dean grinned at Cas.

“ You know, I think they'll get along pretty well.” He said.

“ I hope so.” Cas said. “ Just friends though.”

“ You don't need to worry about that. Sam has eyes only for Jessica.”

“ Hey!” Sam protested, cocoa pops spilling from his mouth.

“ Oh come on Sammy! You even comb your hair when you go to see her.”

Cas looked at Sam's unruly mane of hair. He could see how that would be a sure sign of affection. 

“ Anyway, I'm here on my way back from picking Sam up. I wanted to invite you to dinner.”

“ Tonight?” Cas asked.

“ Yeah. If you are free.” Dean replied. “ I mean, we can go somewhere else first, if you want. And then eat with my family, if you're cool with that.”

Sam attempted a wolf whistle but only succeeded in snorting milk out of his nose.

“ Oh, my dad's out. He's working late.” Dean added. Cas nodded. He didn't know much about Dean's dad, but he got the sense that he was less than perfect and a little, well, traditional in his views.

“ OK.” Cas said. “ Give me ten minutes to get ready.”

He went and swapped his work shirt and trousers for more casual clothing and put on an old pair of converse. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror. It was as scruffy as ever but he didn't think there was anything to be done about that. He was just about to leave when he ran back into the bathroom and brushed his teeth as an after thought. 

Cas headed downstairs, feeling slightly nervous. The prospect of Mary Winchester was a daunting one – anyone who could make a shortcrust that short without it crumbling was not someone Castiel wanted to trifle with.

Dean was stood in the porch when he arrived, Sam saying farewell to Gabriel and telling him about a two for one offer on cereal at Walmart.

“Shall we?” Dean said, holding out an arm in an exaggerated gesture of chivalry. Cas elbowed him. Dean's face looked just a little hurt so Cas reached out his hand and took hold of Dean's. Dean's palms were slightly sweaty.

“ Are you nervous?” Cas asked, squeezing his hand.

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

“ First time I've taken a guy home.” He admitted quietly. 

“ Really?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded.

“ Well I'm honoured to be the first.”

“ Maybe you'll be the last.” Dean said softly, almost to himself. Cas felt his heart stutter at Dean's casual mention of their future. 

They went out to the car, shivering a little on the cold evening air. It was not so long until they could expect snow. 

They climbed in and Sam folded himself into the back. He'd called shotgun but Dean had just given him a glare and a shake of the head before opening the door for Cas. 

The drive was only a few minutes long, and passed in relative silence. Sam told Cas about how much Dean spoke about him. Dean blushed and called him a bitch. Sam replied cheerfully with “Jerk.” Cas figured it was an inside joke.

They pulled up in Dean's drive and Cas was momentarily surprised at how ordinary it was. Dean seemed so amazing in his head that it seemed impossible for him to live in an ordinary house in an ordinary suburb, two blocks from Cas's own home.

Sam thanked Dean for the ride and vanished upstairs.

“ Jessica waits.” He said. “ My brother is probably going to phone her and fail to get laid.”

“ So. This is were you lay your weary head.” Cas commented.

“ Um... No? I mean, not in the porch. I have a bed.” 

Cas could not resist wiggling his eyebrows just to watch Dean choke with embarrassment and laughter.

Mary emerged from the kitchen. The smell of baking emerged with her.

“ What are you two boys up to?” She asked, rubbing Dean's hair fondly. Dean blushed but endured it.

“ We aren't boys, mum.” He said. “ I'm almost nineteen. I'm a man now.”

Mary smirked.

“ A man? Who still likes me to make him cocoa before bed?”

Dean flushed a darker shade of red. Cas found the idea of Dean drinking hot chocolate unbearably endearing.

“ We were gonna take a walk before dinner.” Dean said. 

“ OK.” Mary replied. “ Be careful.” 

“ Mum!” Dean moaned.

“ I meant on the roads, you filthy minded young man.” She said, though her eyes betrayed her amusement. Dean hugged her. 

Cas shook her hand.

“ I'm Cas, by the way.” He said. “ I don't believe Dean officially introduced me.”

“ Despite my best efforts, my son can't seem to grasp basic social etiquette. Maybe you can drum some into him.” 

Cas raised a skeptical eyebrow. Mary laughed.

“ I'm dragging you away before mum brings out the baby photo's.” Dean said. 

“ There'll be time for that later!” Mary called after them as they left the house.


	7. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convenient rain allows for an unbelievably sappy first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK here's the thing: I am actually a really cynical person. Writing this fluff is drawing on my inner romantic and it's buried so deep that I still puke a little at what I write. Enjoy and let me know what you think. :)

They walked quietly for a while, in a silence somewhere between comfortable and awkward. They were, after a all, still getting to know one another.

“ Cas?” Dean asked.

“ Yeah?”

“ One day I'll take you on a proper date. I swear. Sorry we just keep walking.”

Cas grinned.

“ Maybe I'll take you on a date, Dean.” He said.

Dean looked lost for words for a minute, as though he had never considered this idea.

“ But... I'm the masculine one here, right?” He asked, looking worried. Cas laughed.

“ Are you asking if you are the guy in a relationship involving two guys?” He said.

“ Yes.” Dean replied, dead serious.

“ Are you saying I'm effeminate?”

“ What? No! I mean, you are very manly. In a lean, skinny kind of way.”  
“ So if I am very manly and you are very manly can we conclude that we are both, in fact, guys?”

“ Well yes.” Dean said, looking a little sheepish.

“ So it is acceptable for me to take you on a date?” Cas asked.

“ Um... yes.” Dean said. 

Castiel just shook his head.

“ You are pretty new to the whole guy/guy thing aren't you?”

Dean blushed. 

“ And you are a veteran?”

Cas wiggled his eyebrows.

“ Oh yeah. Years of experience.”

Dean looked suddenly alarmed.

“ Really?” he asked.

Castiel laughed.

“ Only if you count a drunk kiss with my best friend and a lot of time in the shower with my hand.”

Dean spluttered.

“ Cas!” he yelped. “ You can't just say things like that!”

“ Like what?” Castiel said, innocently. “ You asked.”

“ You are so confusing, you know that?” Dean said. “ One minute you are all awkward blushes and the next you say things that are just shockingly crude.”

“ I can't be an angel all the time Dean. You'd get bored.”

“ Wait, your best friend? Should I feel threatened?” Dean asked, though he kept his tone of voice light.

“ No. But basically he is convinced he is in love with me. I don't feel the same way and it has caused some tension, but we are working on it.”

“ But you kissed him?”

Cas sighed.

“ I was drunk and confused and lonely. It happened and I regretted it.”

“ Would you regret kissing me?” Dean asked.  
Castiel looked at him.

“ No.” He said.

Dean smiled a little.

“ OK.” He said.

They continued walking for awhile, chatting about nothing – what they ate for lunch, stories of awkward customers and embarrassing families. The time passed easily, like liquid flowing through your fingers. It slipped away, despite your best efforts to hold on.

After awhile it began to rain, gentle at first. Neither of them had hoods and the rain soaked their hair, dripping down their faces.

Dean took Cas's hand and pulled him under a tree. 

The rain fell harder, making music on the patchy canopy above them. The last determined leaves were clinging on from fall. 

“ It's raining.” Dean said softly.

“ Very observant.” Cas replied dryly.

“ I made you a promise.” Dean whispered, shy.

Castiel remembered their conversation and blushed.

“ I said I'd kiss you in the rain.” Dean said.

Castiel nodded numbly, unable to make him mouth speak.

“ May I kiss you, Castiel?” Dean asked.

Castiel smiled and gave a slight nod, taking a step closer to Dean.

Dean gave him another smile and took both of his hands in his before leaning forwards and letting their lips meet.

Castiel could feel rain drops sliding down his face and the cold wind biting at him but he forgot about all of that when Dean kissed him – his world shrank down to the sensation of Dean Winchester's mouth moving against his.

He brought a hand up to cup Dean's face, pulling them closer together. He knew you were meant to kiss with your eyes closed but he opened his, just a peek, to see Dean's eyes shut, lashes wet and soft upon his cheek, skin spattered with freckles. 

Deans arms wrapped around him and Castiel leaned into him, learning how their bodies fit against each other and how their mouths slotted together.

When they eventually pulled apart Dean's face was ever so slightly flushed and his breathing was a little ragged.  
“ Wow.” He said.

“ Wow.” Cas agreed, laughing softly.

“ I think... I think we should do that again sometime.” Dean said.

“ Sometime.” Cas agreed, pulling Dean towards him again.


	8. Backseat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner goes according to plan. And the journey home ends up being better than Dean could have hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rather short chapter is dedicated to Rebecca. I'm sorry I couldn't be at your party and I hope this makes up for it. As always, feedback is appreciated. And hopefully there will be another update before the weekend is out. :)

Dinner went well, Dean thought. Sam kept the smirking to a minimum. His mother chided him for keeping Cas out so late because he was shivering when they got in. She also complained that the food was dry because they took so long.

Dean didn't take her seriously though because he caught her smirking at his swollen lips and looking pointedly at where his and Cas's hands were firmly linked.

Polite conversation was made and tension eased until they were all laughing and joking. By the end of the night Dean was happy and relaxed, feeling optimistic about the future.

He looked up at the clock. It was nine o'clock.

“ Hey Cas, when have you got to be back?”

Cas looked up at him, face flushed and content. He looked ready to fall into a post food coma. Mary Winchester's cooking had that effect on people.

“ Whenever.” Cas replied.

“ I'll take you back in a bit then.” Dean said, wondering if he and Cas could get away with sneaking some time alone before he dropped him back.

They helped Mary clear the table and Cas thanked her profusely, telling her he was only dating Dean so he could eat her pie. Dean gave him a look and raised an eyebrow. Cas looked him in the eye for a moment before blushing. Dean grinned and went to get his coat.

They left and began the drive back to Cas's house.

“ Cas?”

“ Yeah?” 

“ Uh... think you can get away with being a bit late? It's just I know this really nice spot, just out of town... and I was thinking we could... er...”

Cas looked at him quizzically. Then his expression cleared.

“ Oh.” He said. Dean hoped he wasn't imagining Cas's breathing speeding up. Cas swallowed and nodded, eyes fixed on Dean's face.

“ Jesus! Don't look at me like that! I'm trying to drive.” Dean exclaimed, doing his best to keep the car on the road.

“ Like what?” Cas said.

“ Not for nothing Cas, but the last time somebody looked at me like that... I got laid.”

Cas winced at the mention of Dean's exes but then he grinned.

“ Maybe you will.” He said with a smirk.

The car swerved. 

They pulled up shortly after in a lay by down an old track. They were out of town. The light poisoning above Lawrence was still visible in the distance, but from where they were parked the stars were clear and bright.

“ We can just take a walk, if you like?” Dean asked.

“ Dean. I am absolutely sick of walking.” Cas replied, twisting in his seat and kissing him.

Dean gasped against Cas's lips, surprised at his boldness. Then he realised that he was unbelievably turned on by it. 

Dean kissed him back in earnest, sliding a hand under Cas's shirt and splaying his fingers against the warm skin of Castiel's back. He longed for his hands to be all over Castiel's body, longed to feel the bumps of his spine and the ridges of his ribs, to see the rise and fall of his chest as Dean explored his body.

“ Dammit Cas.” Dean muttered, moving his face to Castiel's neck and kissing his collar bone.

“ What?” Cas replied, breath unsteady.

“ Your so fucking beautiful. I never thought I'd call a guy beautiful, but you are.”

Cas laughed.

“ You are a complete sap.” He said affectionately. Dean made a noise of affirmation and continued nuzzling his neck. 

They continued kissing but encountered problems when the steering wheel got in the way.

“ Back seat?” Cas asked huskily, hands roaming over Dean's now bare torso.

“ Fuck yes.” Dean replied, opening the car door and practically falling out onto the tarmac.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas talk about many things, from running away to how effective Assbutt is as an insult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially this is a continuation of the last chapter, having skipped the awkward smutty bit. Sorry for those of you who enjoy that kind of thing but I don't feel it really fits the tone of what I am currently writing. Please comment and let me know what you think. :)

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, soft and sated and clear sky blue. There were no barriers right now. How could there be? They were curled together in the back-seat, nothing but skin between them and their souls. 

Dean had never felt quite so naked. Every nerve was exposed, every part of him open and vulnerable. Yet he didn't feel any fear. Castiel's fingers curled round his bicep reassured him and his huffing breath against his shoulder reminded him of Castiel's warmth and humanity.

“ You... That... Jesus.” Dean murmured quietly, laughing a little.

“ Yeah.” Cas agreed.

“ That... was that?” Dean asked quietly, anxious.

“ My first time?” Cas asked. “ Did it show?”

“ No! God no!” Dean laughed. “ I was just wondering. I hope it's not a memory you come to regret.”

“ I don't think there is any chance of that happening.” Cas whispered. Dean could sense his soft smile. It made his stomach leap, filling him with odd, happy butterflies.

“ I like it here.” Dean said, hugging Cas closer. 

“ In this lay-by?” 

“ No. In your arms, in my car.”

“ Possessive?”

“ No. Just content. It feels safe here, just us under the sky. And if we want, well, if we wanted we could just drive. Couldn't we? Just drive away, you and me and the road and the whole world.”

“ Are you asking me to run away with you?” Castiel asked.

“ No. Not really. Just entertaining the idea.”

“ Were would you take me?” Cas said, pressing a kiss into Dean's flushed skin.

“ Wherever you wanted to go.”

“ And if I just wanted to stay right here, with you?”

“ Then I'd kiss you until we couldn't stay awake anymore.”

As if to challenge Dean Cas lifted up onto an elbow and kissed him gently. There was no fire in the kiss, just the warm embers of new love, the afterglow of knowing one another so completely.

“ Cas?”

“ Yeah?”

“ If I did ask you to run away, right now, what would you say?” Dean asked, sounding hollow all of a sudden.

“ I'd ask what you were running from.” Castiel said seriously, looking into the green eyes of his lover.

Dean swallowed, lips trembling. Cas placed his fingers against them, soothing. Dean kissed them and clung to Cas desperately.

“ Dean? Hey, ssshh.” Cas held him tight , whispering nonsense against his skin. 

“ Sorry. Sorry.” Dean said. “ It's just... sometimes it all feels so fragile. Like it could crack – a point of pressure on the wrong spot and everything could just crumble. You'd blow away from me like dust.”

“ I'm not leaving.”

“ I know. But what if I made you? What if I fucked up?”

“ We all fuck up.”

“ But...”

Cas smiled.

“ No buts, Dean. Enjoy the moment. We're here, right now, in this fragile moment and we are holding it together.”

Dean didn't reply, looking at Cas with wonder on his face.

“ Being with you... I think it's the scariest thing I've ever done.”

“ Why?”

“ Because I've let myself feel and I think it's going to drown me.”

Castiel laughed a little.

“ I'm so tempted to say something cheesy like “I'll teach you to swim.”” He said.

“ I wouldn't even mind. I swear, I'm not normally this sappy.”

Castiel just raised a sceptical eyebrow. 

Dean twisted and pinned him beneath him, growling in an exaggeratedly deep tone.

“ I am the epitome of masculinity.” He said, biting Cas's collarbone gently. 

“ Oh I know all about your masculinity.” Cas smirked. “ And you have nothing to prove.”

“ You are nothing like I expected.” 

“ You mean I'm no longer a blushing virgin?”

“ I mean you're surprisingly witty and crude and not nearly as awkward as I thought you were.”

“ Well you are not nearly as much of an assbutt as I thought you were.”

Dean looked at Cas in disbelief.

“ What?” Cas asked, affronted.

“ Assbutt? ASSBUTT?” 

“ It's a good insult.”

“ I can't believe I'm sleeping with a guy who uses assbutt as an insult.” Dean laughed.

“ Well if you aren't careful you won't be.” Cas sniffed.

“ I didn't say it was a bad thing.”

“ Made it sound like it.”

Dean shook his head, grinning.

“ I'm well on my way to being in love with you, Castiel Novak.” He said.

Castiel grinned smugly and pulled him down for a kiss. He was very late home that night.


	10. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas venture into the world of matchmaking, with great success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, apologies for the delay in updating. I'm sorry. But life and restrictive internet blocks got in the way - I can only update at the weekends currently. Also, sorry about any typo's or errors - I haven't had anyone read over this chapter before I posted it. But, to make up for it this is the longest chapter i have ever written. I sincerely hope you like it - it was great fun to write. Please comment and let me know what you think :)

Over the next few weeks Castiel found himself getting incredibly familiar with Dean's back seat, so much so that the smell of old leather and the feel of Dean's arms around him began to feel like home.

They stole moments together whenever they weren't working. The days he didn't see Dean felt oddly empty, as though a part of him were missing. Falling in love had never been so easy. 

Gabriel, of course, teased him mercilessly. Mainly because Cas's neck was permanently splattered with pink marks ( Dean was possessive and Cas did not mind one bit.) and because the mention of Dean's name made Cas grin uncontrollably. 

Anna looked at him with begrudging respect, because he had succeeded where she had not – he'd got Dean to commit. 

Life was good, really. Cas knew it wouldn't stay that way for ever. He knew they were living in bliss and he knew a storm would come eventually but he was happy to remain in ignorance.

Castiel was stocking shelves when his mobile rang. 

“ Dean?” He questioned. Dean didn't usually call when he knew Cas was working. 

“ Hey Cas.”

“ Are you OK?”   
“ Yeah. I uh, I have a suggestion. Um, just hear me out, OK?”

“ Of course.”

“ Well, you mentioned your friend – the one that was, ah, in love with you?”

“ Balthazar? Yeah?”

“ Would he go on a blind date?”

“ I don't know. Maybe. We've not spoken a whole lot lately – he's taking some time to move on.”

“ Well, I have this friend. And I think, from what you said about Balthazar, well, I think they might get on.”

“ He's gay.” Castiel said doubtfully.

“ It's a dude, don't worry.”

“ I'll talk to him. This guy, is he nice? I don't want to see him get hurt anymore than he already has been.”

There was a pause. 

“ He's... he's got a great sense of humour.” Dean said, carefully dodging the question. Cas frowned. 

“ Well I guess Balthazar doesn't take anything too seriously. We could double date – try and minimize awkwardness.”

“ Sure. Also, if a bunch of guys go out together the homosexual undertones are less noticeable. Ironically.” 

“ Are you still worried about people knowing?” Cas said softly. 

“ I just don't think it's anyone's business but ours, Cas. And people assume things.”

“ It's fine. I know. I just... sometimes I just wish people were different about these thing.”

“ I know. So you'll talk to your friend?”

“ I'll call him later.”

“ Thanks Cas.” Dean said. “ I'll speak to you tonight.”

“ Bye Dean.” Cas said into the phone, smiling. 

When he'd finished closing up the shop he texted Balthazar. 

5:35  
Are you up for a blind date?

He then made himself some toast and munched while he waited for a reply. More often than not he was too lazy to cook and seen as Anna was nearly always out and Gabriel lived of sugary cereal there were rarely any leftovers. Considering they ran a grocery store they ate terribly. Cas considered inviting Dean over for dinner and racked his brains for meals he could actually make. He was pretty sure he knew how to make macaroni cheese and possibly cupcakes. He smirked to himself. Gourmet cuisine right there. 

His phone buzzed and he picked it up.

5:47  
You are setting me up now? How tables have turned, Cassy. You make me feel pathetic ;)

Castiel laughed, remembering how Balthazar used to always try and get him to date his myriad assortment of friends. Cas had never quite figured out how one guy could know so many drag queens and strippers but he chose not to question Balthazar on the places he frequented. 

5:50  
Actually, Dean knows a guy. Who's looking for a guy. I don't know. He reckons you'll get on.

5:52  
Dean doesn't know me.

5:52  
I told him about you.

5:56  
I'm flattered. There's nothing to lose, I guess. Other than my pride but you took that some time ago.

Ca sighed sadly. Balthazar was still bitter. He could understand that but it still hurt. He couldn't choose who he loved. 

6:00   
I'll let you know when and where. Btw, you are double dating with me and Dean. To make sure you aren't rude.

6:02  
Rude? I'm never rude. Can you and Dean keep the pda to a minimum? Not sure I'm quite ready for that.

6:05  
Of course.

Cas wondered who the guy Dean knew was. He actually realised he did not know any of Dean's friends. Well he'd find out soon enough. He arranged times and locations with Dean that night before he went to sleep. Double dating with Balthazar would certainly be interesting, if potentially uncomfortable. And possibly dangerous. He was an unpredictable character.

On Friday night Castiel was sat near the window, dressed in a semi formal shirt and jeans and nervously drumming his fingers on the windowsill. He'd realised that he and Dean hadn't actually been on a formal dinner date yet – dinner with Dean's mum didn't really count. 

Actually, Cas had never been on a dinner date. And his first one was with his best friend, the love of his life and... a total stranger. As the impala pulled up in the drive Cas took a deep breath, smoothed down his shirt and grabbed his jacket. He had no idea how the evening was going to go.

He opened the door to the passenger side of the impala and climbed in, kissing Dean on the cheek automatically.

“ Well, aren't you an absolute angel?” an English accent drawled from the back seat. The smirk was so strong Castiel could feel it before he even turned. 

“ Shut up Crowley.” Dean muttered. “ Best behaviour or we are turning around.”

“ You are absolutely no fun. I'm only teasing him.” Crowley said petulantly. “ How'd you land yourself such a pretty boy anyway? He's adorable. And so innocent looking.”

Castiel turned his rather intense stare on the passenger. He was a dark haired, stocky man of perhaps 20 years. He was grinning somewhat mischievously and was wearing an impeccably tailored suit. 

“ I'm not quite so innocent as you think.” He said, turning and looking at Dean significantly. Dean inhaled sharply. “ Also, you maybe don't want to think about what's been done on the seat your arrogant ass is currently parked on.”

Crowley's eyes widened in surprise, and he looked at Castiel with a small amount of respect.

“ Well, aren't you surprising?” He said thoughtfully, holding out a hand. Castiel shook it awkwardly and then turned back to the front. 

This guy was perfect for Balthazar, Castiel thought ruefully. He was an absolute prick. 

They drove and picked Balthazar up. Castiel walked up to his door and knocked. Balthazar opened it with one hand, pulling a sock on with the other.

“ Um... are you ready?” Cas asked, gesturing vaguely to the car. 

“ One minute.” Balthazar said, shoving his feet into boots. “ Have you met my date?” 

“ Yeah.” Castiel said. “ He's an arrogant bastard.” 

Balthazar grinned cheerfully.

“ Perfect. What's he wearing?”

“ A suit.”

Balthazar looked down at his own skinny fitting t-shirt and jeans. 

“ ah, who cares about co-ordination?” He muttered, throwing on a coat. “ I look great anyway.” 

Castiel laughed. 

“ It's good to see you being yourself again.” He said.

“ Don't get all sappy on me Cassy. I'm only coming out to get laid.”

Castiel shook his head and led the way back to the car. 

As Balthazar folded his limbs into the back seat Castiel noticed Crowley eyeing him appreciatively. Cas grinned. He had a feeling Crowley might be the perfect remedy for being in love with him. 

“ Where are we eating?” He asked Dean. 

“ There's an Italian place I know. They do great pizza.”

“ Not a greasy diner? Bloody hell, you must really like this guy Dean.” Crowley said. Balthazar chuckled. 

“ I'm not so sure. Cas hates pizza.” He laughed. The pair in the back looked at each other, grinning with anticipation at the awkwardness to follow.

Dean turned to Cas apologetically. 

“ Do you hate pizza? I didn't know.”

“ It's not my favourite. I love garlic bread though.” Cas said. Dean sighed. 

“ We can go somewhere else...”

“ It's fine Dean. You've only known me a few weeks – you can't know everything about me.”

“ But... pizza. Everyone likes pizza.”

“ Not me.”

Dean looked at Cas affectionately. 

“ I guess that makes you special.” He said somewhat sappily.

There was a retching noise from the back-seat. 

“ Shut up or you are walking.” Dean muttered, face red. Castiel placed a hand on his leg soothingly. 

Balthazar and Crowley snickered for awhile and then went quiet.

Dean and Cas spoke for awhile before realising they were being far too quiet. 

They stopped talking. 

Dean looked in the mirror and his eyes widened. 

“ Are they?” He asked.

Cas turned. Balthazar and Crowley were wrapped around each other, kissing passionately. 

“ Oh god.” Cas said, resting his head on the dashboard. “ I can't take him anywhere.”

“ Guys!” Dean growled. “ That backseat is strictly limited for me and Cas. Hands to yourself.”  
They pair disentangled, showing no shame. 

“ You barely know each other!” Cas said, bewildered. 

“ What better way to get past the awkward small talk?” Crowley drawled. “ Anyway, I'd say we were fairly well acquainted by now.” He looked pointedly at Balthazar's swollen lips. 

“ Castiel, thank you. For successfully getting me laid.”

“ I never said I'd sleep with you.” Crowley protested, evidently shocked at finding someone more arrogant and self-assured than him. 

“ You will.” Balthazar said confidently, stretching out across the seat and placing his feet on Crowley's lap. 

“ I didn't even have to use a single pick up line.” Crowley said in surprise. 

“ Good. I hate them.” Balthazar muttered. “ Are we nearly there? I'm starving.”

Dean and Cas looked at each other in bewilderment. Who knew they were such good matchmakers?

They arrived at the restaurant and Dean and Crowley entered ahead of Cas and Balthazar.

“ Balthy? No handjobs under the table. Please.”

“ Cas! I would never!” Balthazar said, feigning offence. 

“ I know you. Please have some etiquette.”

“ Come on Cas. I'm as classy as they come.”

“ Crowley's wearing a tailored suit.”

Balthazar sighed cheerfully.

“ I bet he drinks whisky. God, I do like a sophisticated man.”

Cas shook his head and pushed through the doors, taking of his coat and following Dean's blond head to a table.

They all sat down and surveyed the menus. They ordered and settled into their seats.

“ So how do you and Dean know each other?” Cas asked, making an attempt at small talk before Balthazar could cut in with lewd comments. 

“ Uh... business.” Crowley said. 

“ Business?” Cas asked, confused.

“ Yeah. I'm a car dealer. Dean fixes them up for me.” Crowley explained. 

“ I thought it was going to be something illegal.” Balthazar commented with some disappointment in his tone. 

“ Well...” Crowley said. 

“ No.” Dean cut in. “ Not at a restaurant. You can be a law abiding citizen for one night. We do not need to know about the things you deal.”

Crowley sighed.

“ Boring, Dean. That's what you are. No sense of adventure.”

“ I have plenty sense of adventure. I'd just really like to eat my pizza without any of us getting lynched.”

“ I don't think there are a whole lot of mob members in here.” Balthazar commented, looking around at the other restaurant goers. 

“ I'd recognize them.” Crowley said confidently.

“ OK. Enough about your shady business dealings.” Dean said. 

Cas noticed that Balthazar was watching Crowley with great interest. He wished he could say Crowley was a bad influence on his friend but to be honest he was surprised they hadn't met already.

The food arrived soon after and the conversation was a little to crude for polite company as they are but none of them were really polite so it worked just fine. 

As the evening passed they relaxed. Balthazar and Crowley flirted shamelessly and Dean held Cas's hand under the table and all in all it was quite a nice evening. Castiel was glad to be spending time with Balthazar that wasn't strained and awkward and he made a note to thank Dean for suggesting the whole idea in the first place.

They left the restaurant and returned to the car. 

“ Drop Crowley at my place.” Balthazar said. Crowley looked about to protest but Balthazar gave him a look that hinted at all sorts of inappropriate things and Crowley honestly blushed. 

“ Yeah. That will be fine.” He said, voice a little hoarse. 

“ Whatever. Just remember to use protection.” Dean said, turning the key and switching the engine on. 

Balthazar and Crowley climbed out of the car with a hurried thanks and Dean and Cas watched in amusement as Balthazar tried to open his front door with Crowley's face attached firmly to his. 

“ Well. I'd call that a success.” Dean commented as they tumbled through the front door. “ What do you bet they'll make it to the bedroom?”

“ I don't even want to think about it.” Cas said. 

“ I'd say they make a good couple but they don't. They make a very very bad one. But it works.”  
“ If by bad you mean they'll probably break multiple laws whenever they are together then I agree. I'm just glad Balthazar seems happier.”

“ You are nothing like Crowley though.” Dean said. 

“ What can I say, I'm irresistible.” Cas grinned. 

“ Also full of yourself.” Dean said, kissing him briefly. “ You OK to stay out awhile longer?”

“ Of course.” Cas said, pulling Dean close again and kissing him deeply. 

Dean pulled away. 

“ Not here!” 

“ Then drive fast.” Castiel whispered, biting Dean's lip before sitting back in his own seat. Dean nodded and pulled out of Balthazar's drive.


	11. An early Christmas celebration ( part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is joining the Novak's for an early Christmas celebration. The empty house sidetracks Cas and Dean from their pie baking plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'm crap at motivating myself. Feel free to leave me angry comments. Also, please keep my updated on what you think - it really helps.   
> This is the closest to smut you are gonna get ( I tried Rebecca. But I cringe every time I use any penis related words. I don't want to be a cliche.)  
> also, the next chapter will be shameless fluff. They are going to bake pies and Gabriel will be there and maybe Sam and a few other characters. We'll see.   
> Hope you enjoy it   
> :)

In which an early Christmas celebration is held in the Novak household.

It is the 23rd of December and Castiel is wrapping a present, tack reindeer antlers ( courtesy of Gabriel) resting atop his head. 

It had been almost impossible to think of something to give Dean. Neither of them were materialistic people so Cas knew straight away that it had to have meaning – meaning specifically to them. So he was wrapping up a small pendant with a collection of things hung on it – a silver feather he had found in a thrift shop, because Dean liked to give Cas celestial compliments, a green bead that matched Dean's eyes and a coppery coloured metal leaf, because they'd first kissed in fall. 

Castiel blushed a little as he wrapped it, knowing how awfully sappy and sentimental he was being. He hoped Dean didn't mind. They both walked the line between being ironically romantic and genuinely sappy. 

He also hoped Dean's masculinity could take being given jewellery. That was why he'd also bribed Gabriel into buying a fine bottle of whiskey.

Cas stuck down the last bit of tape and wrote Dean's name on the two gifts, placing them under the rather shabby tree that he and Anna had decorated. It was just him, Gabe and Anna this year – the older siblings scattered across the united states busy with respective duties and families. 

And as for Dad, well, the chances of him showing up were next to none, Cas thought bitterly. For a devout Christian, he'd been a right Scrooge. 

There was a knock on the door and Castiel leapt to his feet, checking the clock to work out the likelihood of it being Dean at the door. 

He pulled open the door to be greeted by a flurry of snow and a grinning Dean Winchester. Dean thrust a large box into Cas's arms and kissed him on the cheek before stepping inside.

“ What is all this?” Cas asked, bewildered. He could see a whisk, a tin and a hodge podge of ingredients. He placed the box onto the kitchen table.

“ My mum was gonna make us a pie.” He said, a little sheepish. “ But she was super busy so I thought... well, I brought the family recipe – top secret, by the way – and I thought I could teach you how to make...” He trailed off, looking at his feet.

Castiel shoved him against the wall and kissed him hungrily. 

When he pulled away he looked right into Dean's rather surprised eyes. 

“ I really love it when you go all domestic on me. It's adorable.” He whispered, kissing him again. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and slid an ice cold hand under his jumper.

Cas jumped at the cold touch and wriggled away a little. Dean pulled him closer, lifting him so he was sat on the island, legs wrapped around Dean's waist. 

“ So...pie?” Cas asked, leaning his forehead against Dean's.

“ Mmm..hhhm...” Dean said distractedly, hands running over Cas's ribs. 

“ Gabe and Anna are out.” 

“ Oh yeah?”

“ So we have the kitchen to ourselves.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“ You want me to fuck you in your kitchen?” He said. “ I mean, whatever floats your boat but those tiles are gonna be freezing.”

Cas smirked. 

“ I meant the house is empty... and my bed is significantly more comfortable than your backseat.”

“ Don't diss baby.” Dean said, already leading him from the kitchen. Cas just chuckled as he followed Dean up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

“ Afterwards, we are definitely baking pie together in domestic bliss.” Cas murmured, fingers straying to the hem of Dean's jumper. It turned out that if you gave Dean clothing, he'd wear it, no matter how hideous. Today he'd foregone his usual layered plaid for an awful knitted affair that Cas had given him. 

Castiel had pretended he was serious and Dean had bought it, wearing it on a dutifully regular basis all month. Somehow he still looked good in it. 

“ Hey, Dean?” Cas said, breaking away from Dean's mouth.

“ Mmm?”

“ I hate this jumper. I gave it too you as a joke.” Cas confessed. 

Dean just laughed.

“ I don't care. I wanted to see you squirm with embarrassment when I wore it in public with you.” 

“ So my plan backfired?”

“ Completely.”

“ You know what I think?” Cas said, dragging teeth across Dean's lips.

“ What?”

“ I think you should take it off. Along with everything else you are wearing.”

Dean didn't reply, just raised his arms obligingly. Cas shoved the rough fabric up over his head along with his t-shirt, face smug when he was left with a shirtless , shivering Dean.

“ Your house is freezing.” Dean complained.

“ Gabe's got us on a budget. I'll be your space heater.” Cas pushes him back on the bed, shoving the duvet down as he does so. 

Dean pulls him down next to him and tugs up the covers. It isn't long before Dean's got him stripped down to just his underwear, kissing him thoroughly the entire time.

Cas looks down at Dean, shifting so he is straddling his hips comfortably.

“ What?” Dean asks, looking suddenly shy, though it's not as if they haven't done this before. It's the intimacy of Cas's bed, the drawn up duvet around their shoulders. It makes it all seem so much more serious all of a sudden. 

“ I like you being in my bed.”

Dean grins, throwing his arms behind his head and stretching, hips rocking up against Cas's, making his breath hitch.

“ I think I rather like being here.” He says. “ Now stop being all thoughtful and kiss me.” He pulls Cas down close and kisses him sloppily. 

“ Control your saliva.” Cas mutters, but his voice is weak as Dean's hands are getting adventurous, roaming over his body. 

Dean responds by licking the tip of Cas's nose and rolling him over so that Cas is pinned beneath Dean's body. 

Cas settles back against the mattress, content to let Dean take control for awhile. He places his hands on Dean's ass, keeping his body close as Dean moves against him. 

Castiel struggles to think coherently then, because Dean's hands are shoving his cotton shorts down and Dean's mouth is sucking on his neck and his toes are curling in pleasure before Dean even gets around to touching him. 

“ You... are really... unfairly good at this.” Cas moans.

“ I know.” Dean whispers cheerfully, kissing the bite mark on Cas's neck before shimmying down the bed, teeth scraping lightly over his hip bone.

Cas's hands are in Dean's hair and steering his head before he knows what came over him. A few minutes later he's panting as Dean's mouth explores his body enthusiastically. Cas thinks he must have done something good in a past life to land himself a boyfriend with no gag reflex.

When it's over, Dean collapses beside him, kissing him slowly and gently before curling up close beside him. 

“ I love baby. But there is a lot to be said for beds.” Dean murmurs, wrapping his arms around Cas. “ Like spooning. So much more comfortable in a bed.”

“ And leg room.” Cas says sleepily, stretching luxuriously to prove his point. 

Dean nods absently, fingers tracing patterns on Cas's slightly sweaty skin.

“ I think... we should make a habit of this.” Cas said, lifting his head to kiss Dean again. 

“ Yeah. I'd uh... offer my bed. But my dad...” He trails off. Cas just nods, placing a reassuring hand on Dean's chest. He's still not met John Winchester. He has a feeling this is through deliberate and careful planning on Dean's part. 

“ It's OK.” Cas says softly, pulling the covers up higher. He makes a mental note to turn the heating up – screw Gabriel and his money saving schemes. He hates having cold toes. 

After awhile Cas rouses himself sleepily. 

“ Hot chocolate?” He asks. 

Dean nods. Cas laughs as he remembers Dean's mum telling him about how much he loves cocoa. 

“ I'll come down. We'll start the pie.” Dean says, sitting up slowly and reaching over the edge of the bed for his shirt. 

“ I'll see you in a second.” Cas says. He's already pulled on clothing. He pads softly down the corridor, letting himself imagine a life where he and Dean live together like this. Where they cook together and wake up in one bed every morning. He smiles at the idea and stores it away in his heart. One day, maybe, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, I think this may now be the longest fic I have ever written. ( I'm not sure if it's longer than stargazing, Whiskey and Dean or not) - which, if you have't read, you should. I'm proud of it. :)


	12. An almost disastrous pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas attempt the art of pastry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I'm really quite a terrible writer for abandoning this story for so long but nano happened and then major school stress and I just really haven't felt like writing. This chapter was actually written ages ago but I was hopeful I'd write more - like, the actual christmassy bit with other characters. Bear with me on that. Late festivities, I think, shall happen. Again, sorry. To anyone who continues reading after this despicable hiatus - thank you.

It turned out that Castiel was useless at baking. This could have been due to the fact that Dean's chest was pressed up against his back as he crumbled butter and flour together but Dean didn't see it that way. 

“ How can you mess up rubbing butter and flour together?” He said, waving a wooden spoon erratically. “ I mine, baking is a fine art but seriously – you are great at rubbing things!”  
Castiel snorted. Dean sighed and put the wooden spoon down. He pulled the bowl of ingredients towards him. 

“ Just watch.” He said, and began nimbly making the mixture into a bread crumb like concoction. 

Castiel tried to watch, he really did, but Dean's hands were terribly distracting. The pastry got abandoned in favour of kissing for awhile. 

Cas eventually pulled away and surveyed the mess in his kitchen. 

“ I could chop fruit?” He said. 

Dean looked at Cas in alarm. 

“ Can you handle a knife?” He asked. Cas flicked a tea towel at him. 

“ I'm not totally incompetent!” he said. “ I'm just not very well acquainted with the finer aspects of cooking. I've been lacking a female role model, in case you hadn't noticed.”

Dean didn't reply, looking sad. 

“ Hey.” Cas said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “ I'm kidding. I don't cook cos I'm lazy and we own a grocery store. Basically microwave meals are my life.”

Dean looks horrified. 

Cas laughs and picks up a cherry, looking at it curiously. “ So, do I peel these or what?” 

“ I have got to cook for you more often.” Dean says. 

“ Mmm... I'm on board with that idea.” Cas replies, eating the cherry slowly. “ You look great in that apron.”

“ Cas! Please, control your sex drive.”

Castiel just raised an eyebrow.

“ OK don't. Don't do that. But at least let me get the pie in the oven. I swear, I did not sign up for this when I flirted with that shy kid in the grocery store.”

“ You don't regret it though.” Cas said, a slight undercurrent of anxiety in his voice. 

Dean smiles a little, endearment plain on his features.

“ Of course not.” he says simply. 

They continue baking quietly, the sounds of mixing and chopping interspersed with the occasional insult or laugh. 

Eventually the pie was in the oven and the kitchen was only slightly messier than when they had started. The two of them ended up tangled together on the couch while it cooked, hoping that Gabriel was late back from his last minute shopping spree.  
“ Hey, Cas?”

“ Yeah?” Cas murmured, voice muffled against Dean's chest. 

“ What are we eating for tea?”

Cas looked up. 

“ Takeaway pizza?” He asked, sheepish. 

Dean laughed. 

“ Next year I'm going to cook you a proper Christmas dinner.”He said, kissing the top of Cas's head. 

“ You think we'll still be together?” Cas asks. 

Dean pulls away a little. 

“ You think we wont?”

Cas kisses him reassuringly. 

“ No. I just... it's a long time, a year.”

“ I'm going to view our future with nothing but optimism.” Dean says, trailing his hand down Dean's back. 

Cas laughs a little. Then he sniffs. 

“ What about the future of the pie?” He asks. “ It's not smelling optimistic. It smells chargrilled.”

Dean leap up in alarm, racing to the kitchen. He pulls the pie out of the smoking oven. 

Cas peers at it doubtfully. It looks perfect. 

“ See. Optimism.” Dean grins. He then looks at the oven. “ That smell is what appears to be the leftovers of your last meal. Which now reassemble charcoal.”

Cas takes the event as a good omen.


End file.
